


Working Late.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV), Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Co-workers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, wallander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and his co worker Liv have a little incident with some new handcuffs. Smutty smut and that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosebudwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/gifts).



"Wow I'm surprised the budget stretched so far." Officer Martinsson picked up the brand new TCH handcuffs and span them on a finger.  
"Very authoritative."  
Liv sighed watching his snarky little display but she had to agree with Martinsson, it would take a lot more than new equipment to fix how things were run.  
"You know Martinsson it wouldn't hurt to have a positive outlook on these things, sure it's a poor state of affairs but we did need new stuff."  
He scoffed "let's distract them with the shiny! Nah.."  
She shrugged and went back to her paperwork ignoring his tuts and sighs while he trailed through stacks of letters. 

"I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one?" Liv asked.  
Magnus looked up frowning and gave a nod. "I'm about done for the day with all this shit."  
"Right well..I won't be long."  
Liv made her way to the canteen, it had been a long day in Martinssons company.  
He was a good looking man but his personality rubbed her up the wrong way. She poured them two large cups and set off back to their shared working space for now.  
"Stupid things!"  
Liv stood in the doorway with the coffees while Martinsson struggled with the handcuffs. She watched him grimacing with frustration at his current predicament.  
"I'm just going to say maybe use the key." Liv offered smoothly.  
Magnus let out a grunt of frustration. "I've misplaced them."  
"What?" Liv placed the coffees down on his desk.  
"I said I've misplaced them."  
How was that even possible in such a short space of time?  
"You've lost them then?"  
He pursed his lips at her tone "No. I've misplaced them. They'll be about..be a love and help me find them."  
Even when he was in a cringe inducing situation he had to be bossy towards her.

"If you think I'm crawling about searching for misplaced keys you can think again."  
Magnus frowned at her and continued wriggling his wrists.  
Liv scanned the room briefly for any sign of the keys but they didn't appear to be about.  
"Right so that's it is it? A quick look and sorry Magnus looks like this is your lot." He snapped.  
"Go down to the reception desk they'll send in one of the guys to fix it." Liv knew he wouldn't dare for fear of ridicule. She sipped her coffee grinning at his obvious discomfort.  
She was loving this, he hadn't noticed how she had placed her foot over the small keys.  
After a few more minutes of his embarrassing display Liv bent to pick up the keys and gave them a little jingle.  
"Really?"  
Liv giggled "I'm afraid so Martinsson, it's been a fun little show you've put on by the way. I wonder what Kurt will say when I inform him tomorrow." Magnus could imagine how that old souse would take it and exhaled with annoyance.

Liv unlocked the cuffs for Martinsson, he really didn't care much for the expression on her smug face. He rubbed his wrists and sulked.  
"Aww poor baby.." Liv cooed causing him to clench his jaw.  
He stood up and swiftly turned Liv while pulling her arms behind her back.  
"Martinsson! Have you lost your mind?!" She felt the cold click of the metal around her wrists and snapped her mouth shut.  
So it was going to be like that was it?

Liv refused to struggle or let him have the upper hand. If he wanted to play then she'd play.  
She heard him chuckle behind her "Not much fun is it?"  
Liv looked over her shoulder at him and smiled "well that all depends on what your take on fun is."  
Liv sighed and learned forward onto her desk "Are you an imaginative man Magnus?"  
"What do you mean?" he sounded puzzled.  
Now it was Liv who chuckled, she rose her hips off the desk and sensually circled them.  
"I wonder how someone so dense came to be working in the police force."  
He wasn't going to play she thought. She was wrong.

He gave her arse a light slap and she bit her lip waiting for him. He must've been unsure at first so she breathed out a "please." for him.  
Liv felt her skirt pushed up over her arse and her knickers pulled roughly to one side. He gave a little moan and she heard his zipper go.  
He rubbed his cock along her exposed slit and then spat on his hand lubricating himself. Without warning he thrust deeply inside Liv causing her to supress a scream.  
There was no tenderness in the rough way he fucked her over her desk and Liv didn't want that anyway. She was close.  
"Fucking bitch..take it..."  
She smirked hearing his coarse words as he sank himself inside her.  
"Someone's worked up aren't we?" Liv taunted.  
He stilled and slipped his hand between her legs seeking out her clit. Liv whimpered as he teased her there. She was slick against his fingers. "You're a dirty bitch aren't you?" He panted against her ear.  
Liv was edging closer towards her release "You're fucking gorgeous though." he kissed the side of her head and started thrusting again.  
One particular hard thrust did it and Liv came crying out against the desk as fucked her through her orgasm.  
He gave her four deep thrusts and came hotly inside her cunt.  
Liv felt the handcuffs loosen and Martinsson removed them tossing them on the desk.  
He pulled out of her and lifted her up before turning her to face him.  
"Are you ok?" His eyes seemed too innocent for a man who'd just fucked her like she was nothing over her desk.  
"Perfectly fine." Liv replied, she smoothed her skirt down while he adjusted himself back into his jeans.  
Liv gathered her up her bag and phone "See you tomorrow Martinsson."  
He seemed at a loss for words now so Liv gave him a cheeky wink and left him stood in the office surrounded by his papers.  
Magnus continued rifling through the letters in a daze with a stupid grin on his face till he also decided it was time to leave.


End file.
